


You Wear It So Well

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki
Genre: Bora Bora Fic, M/M, OT5 (DBSK)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-06
Updated: 2007-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-16 00:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yunho treats Jaejooong's sunburn during the filming of "Hi Ya Ya."</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Wear It So Well

**Author's Note:**

> For the occasion of Yunho's birthday, a tasty sunbaked treat. *koff* Betaed by Eliza, written to DBSK's "Hi Ya Ya" and DMB's "Crash Into Me" and "Dreamgirl" on repeat. Title from "Crash Into Me."

It's a working vacation, but it's more than they've yet had, and Yunho will take it. As it is, he has to remind himself there are cameras everywhere, and still those cameras manage to capture footage he knows certain of their fans will go crazy over. It only takes a day for him to decide to play it up, and he encourages the others to do the same. If there's one thing they've learned in the last year and a half, it's that the cameras are less likely to try to follow them behind closed doors if the camera crews think all that's happening is more of the same.

No need for crews or fans to know it's anything more than playing when he rocks Jaejoong in his arms, when Changmin tackles any of them to the sand. Anything more than joking when Yoochun speaks of kissing Junsu.

Anything more than mutual naps they're taking when they disappear into their hotel suite. Jaejoong and Junsu both expressed disappointment that they weren't in one of the huts on stilts, out in the water, but they don't seem particularly broken up about a balcony with a view, easy access to the pool and room service, and beds big enough to share. It's a good thing, Yunho thinks, that SM decided their manager deserved a little vacation too, and booked him a room of his own. Maneuvering around him is tricky at home; it'd be harder here.

Luckily, the only maneuvering he has to worry about with the door closed is that involved in making sure nobody falls off the bed, when it's all five of them, and that involved in testing Jaejoong's endurance, when Changmin's playing fish in the pool and Junsu and Yoochun have dragged each other off for a walk on the beach.

"Jung Yunho," Jaejoong growls, and it sounds very heartfelt, "I will kick your ass if you don't stop teasing."

"I'm not teasing, Boo," he answers, which both is and isn't true. Jaejoong's shoulders got a little burned during today's shoot, so Yunho's applying aloe gel, which Jaejoong needs. He's just applying it with both hands, holding Jaejoong close, breathing softly in Jaejoong's ear. "I told you to wear more sunscreen."

"Yes, yes, leader-sshi is always right. I'm not--oh."

Jaejoong shivers under his hands, under his tongue, and Yunho shifts his hold to Jaejoong's upper arms, so he doesn't press down on irritated skin.

"You're not?" he prompts, his mouth pressed to the skin under Jaejoong's ear. Jaejoong's arms slide around his waist, hands pressing against the small of his back.

"No," Jaejoong says shortly, and turns his head to catch Yunho's mouth with his own before Yunho can ask what the hell he's talking about. Not that Yunho's particularly interested at the moment. Jaejoong's train of thought is inevitably entertaining, but not as absorbing as Jaejoong's current train of action.

Jaejoong tastes really, really good, all exotic spices and tropical fruit. He feels good too, when Yunho slides his hands down over Jaejoong's bare torso, warm and well-muscled and ever so slightly slick from sunscreen. Only in spots the sun is unlikely to touch, of course, given that Yunho had to coax him out of a tanktop to apply the gel.

Yunho laughs a little into their kiss, and Jaejoong bites him in annoyance, then pulls back to demand, "What's so funny?"

Yunho draws him closer and rocks a little, like he did before the camera caught them a few days ago. "If I tell you, will you bite me again?"

Jaejoong narrows his eyes, then tilts his head and his whole attitude shifts as he smiles. "If you ask me nicely."

Yunho's not sure if he's more disturbed or turned on. Actually, he is sure, and he has no doubt Jaejoong is too, as close as they're standing. He bends his head for another kiss, and Jaejoong gives it to him. When he shifts, Jaejoong goes with it, until they end up doing a little shuffle dance toward the nearest bed. Jaejoong seems to figure it out after only a few steps, and immediately starts tugging at Yunho's waistband, pulling his shorts down over his hips. Yunho reciprocates, though he gets distracted by the feel of Jaejoong's ass in his hands, and he feels Jaejoong smile against his mouth, pressing into his palms and running a finger teasingly over his cock.

That makes him growl, pull Jaejoong closer and shift his hands until one's wrapped loosely around Jaejoong's cock, the fingers of the other brushing lightly at the cleft of Jaejoong's ass. That makes Jaejoong growl, and break the kiss, and press his mouth against Yunho's throat, just under his jaw, biting down with sharp, white teeth.

Yunho knows how to ask in ways Jaejoong likes.

Jaejoong's back to pushing Yunho's shorts down with both hands, so Yunho shakes them down until he can step out of them, and staggers when Jaejoong takes firm hold of his cock, squeezing in the way he likes. Luckily, Jaejoong lets go before they hit the bed, and Yunho shifts his own grip to Jaejoong's waist, carrying Jaejoong down atop him so there's no accidental brushing of bedclothes against sore shoulders.

Yunho takes a moment to catch his breath and admire the view above him, as Jaejoong props himself up on one hand and finishes stripping himself of his pants. When he's done, he looks down at Yunho with another smile, planting both hands on either side of Yunho's head.

"So, what do you recommend we do now, leader-sshi?"

Yunho runs his hands up Jaejoong's spine and drawls, "I was thinking each other."

Jaejoong's eyes go wide for a moment, then his lids droop and he lets Yunho coax him down until they're nearly kissing. "You've got a dirty mouth, Jung Yunho," Jaejoong whispers, just a breath away. "I think I like it."

"I know you do," Yunho murmurs, his fingers massaging the nob at the top of Jaejoong's back. "You want it on you?"

"I thought the point was that you wanted mine on you."

"We can't do both?"

That earns him an outright grin, and then Jaejoong's kissing him again, hot and hungry and spicy-sweet. Yunho goes with it, taking as much as Jaejoong will give him, revelling in skin and mouth and attention all on him, until he's giddy with it. He loves when it's all five of them, loves Yoochun jerking him off and the way Junsu's hips move, loves Changmin's fondness for food in bed and watching Jaejoong drive someone else out of their mind. This is what he needs, though, Jaejoong in his hands and mouth, Jaejoong crowding his senses. Jaejoong in the warm, soft light of the Bora Bora sun filtered through their drapes, pressing solidly against him and humming into their kiss.

Of course Jaejoong breaks away the next moment to pant, "Leverage. Move." And he shifts his hips to make his point.

Yunho has zero interest in removing his hands from Jaejoong's body, so he makes use of his training and undulates, carrying them both up the bed. Jaejoong's hands shift from the sheets to Yunho's arms, and he moans as Yunho presses up against him, long and low and god, so sexy. Yunho wants to taste that voice; luckily, Jaejoong has no objections, and he really needs to find out what Jaejoong's been eating down here, so he can smuggle some home in his suitcase.

Jaejoong writhes against him, and the thought of slowing things down comes and goes. Jaejoong feels too good, tastes too good, looks too good in those glimpses Yunho gets between kisses, when he blinks and focuses before diving back in. He cups Jaejoong's ass once more, to avoid the temptation of that auburn-tinged hair and the possibility of touching Jaejoong's shoulders, and pulls Jaejoong into just the perfect alignment. Jaejoong breaks off the latest kiss and tosses his head back, gasping at the sensation.

"Fuck."

Yunho's past words. He leans up to latch his mouth onto Jaejoong's throat, sucking redness there darker than a sunburn. Their manager and the makeup people are not going to be pleased, but Jaejoong's nearly purring, and that's all that matters. Jaejoong brings his hands up to tangle in Yunho's hair, hold him there, and he sucks harder, feels Jaejoong's fingers sliding over his head, brushing lightly behind his ears, down to the nape of his neck. It's a sensitive spot, and when Jaejoong presses in in little circles, it's like he's touching Yunho's cock directly; Yunho bucks, and growls, and comes in a long, shuddering wave. That's enough to set Jaejoong off, and Yunho waits to settle back against the bed until Jaejoong's finished, collapsed panting and shaking on top of him.

"You okay, Boo?" he asks, running a hand back up Jaejoong's spine, and Jaejoong gives him a short, breathless laugh for his trouble.

"You can't tell? That's a hell of a sunburn remedy, Yunnie-ah."

Yunho smiles. "Think I could patent it?"

"I think I'd have to kill you if you demonstrated it for anyone else."

"Even our dongsaengs?"

Jaejoong pushes onto an elbow to look at him. "You can use it on them, but only if I'm there."

Yunho laughs at that, then makes a face at how the movement makes their sticky skin rub together. "Of course, there is one last step to the process. Think I can entrust you with it?"

Jaejoong sighs dramatically. "Ah, the advantages of being on top." He stands up and offers a hand to Yunho, who takes it and then holds Jaejoong still after rising. "We're not getting any less sticky, Yunho."

"In a minute. How are your shoulders?"

"Still there." Jaejoong rolls his eyes when Yunho frowns, tugging him over to where the light's better. "I'm fine, Yunnie-ah. They're barely even pink!"

While Yunho would agree they're really not bad, "barely even pink" is a bit of an understatement. Before he can point that out, though, Jaejoong tugs him back toward the bathroom and says, "Let's clean up and you can apply more aloe, all right?"

"Do you want just the aloe, or the whole treatment again?"

Jaejoong blinks at him lazily, then stops walking long enough to press up against him and murmur in his ear, "Well, you need practice if you're going to demonstrate it for the others, don't you?"

Yunho grins, turns his head and says against Jaejoong's mouth, "You know what a stickler I am for practice."

Jaejoong kisses him again, fast but deep, then pulls away to lead him the remaining steps to the bathroom. "Good thing this is a working vacation, then. Practice is expected."


End file.
